Maximum Drive
Each Rider in Kamen Rider W possess the ability to execute their own finishing attack(s) known as a which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, giving Maximum Drives the alternate name/nickname of . Double Each different version of Kamen Rider Double has its own Maximum Drive. *CycloneJoker's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which a tiny controlled tornado lifts Kamen Rider Double into the air before Kamen Rider Double's body splits down the middle as the halves reach their target in a drop kick fashion. A variation of this attack involves Kamen Rider Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. **CycloneMetal's Maximum Drive finisher is the where Kamen Rider Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. **CycloneTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher is the , firing multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. However, Double inserted the Cyclone Memory into Trigger Magnum instead of using Trigger Memory by activating the finisher. *HeatMetal's Maximum Drive finisher is the , causing one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the , a tandem attack used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's Engine Blade which is only seen in the Hyper Battle DVD. **HeatJoker's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Kamen Rider Double somersaults in mid-air, then HeatJoker's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. **HeatTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires a single constant stream of fire that completely vaporizes the enemy. HeatTrigger is the only form of Kamen Rider Double's that has attempted to perform a Twin Maximum, in which the Trigger Magnum blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. *LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. **LunaJoker's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which LunaJoker splits down the middle, the Luna half makes four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target, and then the Joker half strikes the target with an energy powered chop. **LunaMetal's Maximum Drive finisher is the where Kamen Rider Double spins the Metal Shaft around to create golden rings that float around Kamen Rider Double, before unleashing them upon the target all at once. *The Maximum Saber is used to perform FangJoker's Maximum Drive: the flying roundhouse kick , in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Kamen Rider Double comes in contact. *CycloneJokerXtreme's Maximum Drive is the ; after closing and opening the Xtreme Memory, a twister forms around Kamen Rider Double that lifts him into the air to then accelerate him down towards his target. By using the Prism Memory in the Double Driver's Maximum Slot and activating its Maximum Drive as well as the Xtreme Memory's Maximum Drive, it enables CycloneJokerXtreme to perform a powered-up version of the Double Xtreme called the which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. In this form, Kamen Rider Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. **After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: the , an enhanced version of Prism Break when Double combining the Maximum Starter and power of Gaia Memories. And lastly, the laser blast. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's Maximum Drive is the . Joker *Kamen Rider Joker is capable of two distinct Maximum Drives, the and the , when the T2/T1 Joker Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot. Skull *When the Skull Memory is set in the Skull Magnum's , and then the gun is set in Maximum Mode, it initiates the Skull Memory's Maximum Drive: a series of powerful energy bursts called the . * Skull is also capable of a second Maximum Drive, the , in which a giant energy skull is released from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Slot, jumps up and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. Accel *By squeezing the on the left handlebar of the Accel Driver and revving the Power Throttle, Kamen Rider Accel initiates his finisher. *Through the use of the Engine Memory, Kamen Rider Accel can use the Engine Blade's different elemental abilities by pulling the trigger. It also allows Accel to perform two unique Rider Slash Maximum Drive finishers with the Engine Blade through the Engine Memory. The first is the in which a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A is sent out from the Engine Blade. The second is called the where Kamen Rider Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. *When inserted into the Engine Blade, Philip's Cyclone Memory allows Kamen Rider Accel to perform a wind-powered Maximum Drive strong enough to wound even the Weather Dopant. *In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Bike Form has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Bike Form: the Bike Engine Dasher, a super-powered dash through the target. **In AccelTurbuler, Accel can also transform his upper body out of Bike Form to execute a Maximum Drive in which he pierces through his target in the shape of a burning letter A. *Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Kamen Rider Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successfully executed within 10 seconds. This form's Maximum Drive is the , a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T. The power of this Maximum Drive is only limited by how many kicks Accel Trial can perform within the 10 second time limit. When Kamen Rider Accel Trial combines the Engine Maximum Drive with the Trial Maximum Drive, he can perform the Maximum Drive, repeatedly slashing the target in the time limit, instantly killing the target itself. *Like Kamen Rider Accel's other forms, Accel Booster can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Eternal *Eternal's Maximum Drive is called the , which generates a power wave that neutralizes an enemy Gaia Memory in sight, while the T2 version neutralizes all Gaia Memories with the exception of T2 Memories. A variation of this finisher also executes a Rider Kick to the target. *Eternal is armed with the combat knife called the , which he uses in another Maximum Drive called the . *In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and Eternal Edge, Eternal has a series of Gaia Memory Slots on combat belts around its chest, right arm, and left leg; with the Memory Slot in the Lost Driver, a total of 27. By filling all of these Memory Slots with the T2 Gaia Memories, Eternal is powered into his mode, able to absorb the X-Bicker energy to produce the green aura that he uses in his Maximum Drive. * Eternal also uses the T2 Unicorn Memory to create an energy drill around his fist for an unnamed Rider Punch Maximum Drive. Shroud Despite not being a Kamen Rider, Shroud can perform Maximum Drives with her Shroud Magnum, a similar weapon to the Trigger Magnum and Skull Magnum. *With the Bomb Memory, Shroud executes an unnamed Maximum Drive in which the Shroud Magnum shoots out a sphere of energy which splits into smaller spheres that explode. Legend Rider Armored Rider The Double Lockseed can be used by an Armored Rider to assume Double Arms when inserted into the Sengoku Driver. In the Kamen Rider Gaim Lockseed toyline, the Lockseeds of Gaia Memory-using Riders can perform Maximum Driver finishers when the Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking functions on the Sengoku Driver are activated. *Double Lockseed (CycloneJoker) **Squash: Maximum Drive! **Au Lait: Cyclone! **Sparking: Joker! *Double CycloneJokerXtreme Lockseed **Squash: Xtreme, Maximum Drive! **Au Lait: Prism Bicker! **Sparking: Double Prism Xtreme! *Joker Lockseed **Squash: Maximum Drive, Ikuze! **Au Lait: Rider Punch! **Sparking: Rider Kick! In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Ryugen Double (CycloneJoker) Arms, wielding the Trigger Magnum, performs a Trigger Maximum Drive on a group of monsters serving Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and the Joker Extreme on the Nepenthes Monster, but is not shown to activate a finisher on his Sengoku Driver for either finisher. Ryugen Trigger Maximum Drive.jpg|Trigger Maximum Drive Ryugen Joker Extreme.png|Joker Extreme Damashii The Double Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume W Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Specter, Double Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a replication of Joker Extreme, that has Specter striking the opponent enshrouded and backed by wind power without the splitting. He later used a split version. KRG-Double Omega Drive.jpg|Omega Drive (Double) (No Split) Specter_-_W_Omega_Drive_Kick.jpeg|Omega Drive (Double) (Split) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers